Faith hope trust love!
by abcde143
Summary: This is just a short story that I had written; it's going to be a one-shot/ with maybe another chapter to tie everything over. Please read and Review; all comments are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I said I would wait a few days to update another story; but I had recieved so many great comments on my last story that I wanted to give you guys a little something before the weekend. And since I had this saved for weeks now; I figured it wouldn't hurt.**

Ezra Fitz wasn't your typically man, he is smart and charming and most importantly. He's one of a kind to Aria Montgomery. During her junior year, Aria and Ezra meant in a bar; he thought she was in college and she led him on. That was until Aria's first year back from Iceland that Ezra had discovered Aria was only a junior in High school.

They had dated for two years, and on the eve of Aria's High School Graduation, she had broken up with him. She wanted to live bigger and see the world, as for Ezra he was just getting ready to propose to the one person he thought he would be spending the rest of his life with.

It has been five years since the entire heart break and tears went down. It was the year that Ezra was now getting Married to one and only, Laura Evans. She and Ezra met when he decided to move to New York, it was a friendly meet. Hardy, his best friend since College, introduced the two. He had gotten tired of seeing his best friend moping around, doing everything to just get Aria to talk to him.

They had started dating for the last three years, as for Aria. It's been a year since she had graduated College, starting her first real paying Job as a Freshman English teacher; At the Fern Prep School, in New York.

A week before Ezra's wedding, family and friends from the bride and groom decided to have one last party. They rented a couple of limo's, one for the groom party and the other for the bride party, little did Aria and Ezra know; both their worlds were about to collide.

"So everything all set?" Hardy asked Ezra as they went out into the New York moonlight. Streets crowded by people.

Ezra shrugged, "Laura has been going everything. Her and her father." Ezra sighed, "The last thing I wanted was swan napkins."

Hardy laughed, "Did you tell her?"

"Yeah, but it's like opinion never mattered. Plus this Vegan food." Ezra grumbled, "Not everyone is a Vegan, why are we making our guest hurl?"

"Dude, are you thinking about calling it off?"

"Of course not." Ezra lied, he thought about it. But with guest list of 300, and his family plus her family flying in, there was no way he could. "I can't."

Hardy nodded as a few more of the groomsman joined them in the fresh air. They made a few small talk about the wedding and their plans for the week. Even though the wedding was a week away, Laura wanted the group to get together for rehearsal.

"Dude," Hardy tapped Ezra's shoulder, "Isn't that Aria?"

Ezra froze and closed his eyes, "That's not even funny. Why would you even bring her up?" Ezra wouldn't admit to anyone but Hardy, but he was still very much in love with Aria.

"Because she's right there!" He pointed behind him, causing Ezra to spin on his heel. "I told you."

Ezra inhaled a breath as he watched Aria and a group of people walking towards the night club, he took in her appearance. She was wearing a knee length red dress that hugged her every curb. Her hair flowed just pasted her shoulders. He watched as she threw her head back in laughter, as a girl looped her arm around hers.

"Aria?" Ezra breath out, causing his group of people to stop in mid-sentence. "How are you?"

Aria looked at Ezra with battered breath, she couldn't believe after all these years Ezra still looked the same.

"I'm good, and you?" She questioned him, not sure on how this conversation could go.

Ezra faked a smile, "I'm great, and I'm getting married at the end of the week."

Aria bit her lip as she took in this new form of information. Aria was still very much in love with Ezra, she had dated a few times when she was at College. But none of the guys had the same potential as Ezra.

"That's great." She smiled and turned to Hardy, "And Hardy how are you? Long time know see."

He nodded, "I'm great. You look good." At that statement Ezra gave him a glare, "I mean, look at you."

"Thanks." Aria mumbled, "It was great seeing you- both;" Aria's friend tugged her arm, "But we better get inside. See you around." She smiled as her friend pulled her inside.

* * *

"So that was Ezra?" Joyce asked as they entered the club. Aria nodded, "He's cute."

Aria smiled, "He looks exactly the same" She sighed, "I can't believe he's getting married."

Joyce smiled with a nod as they walked up to a free table. The rest of their friends were already on the dance floor. "How you feeling about that?"

Aria let out a laugh, "I've received over a thousand emails from him, which none of them he mentions that he was getting married." Aria told her and waved down a host. She ordered a round of beers for the table and a couple of shots. "He just sent me one last week."

Joyce looked at her in shock, "Why haven't you told him that you're still madly in love?"

"Because he has a new life now. I was the one that broke it off," Aria licked her lips; "I love him, but let's just let him enjoy his life."

"If you say so," Joyce rubbed her arm as they took back their first shot of the night.

* * *

A few hours later the club was happening. A few of Ezra's grooms' man had found a few ladies to dance with and so did Laura's bridesmaid. They all were on the dance floor while Ezra and Laura sat back in their booth.

"Are you having a good time?" Laura asked as loud as she could over the noise.

Ezra nodded, "A wonderful time. This is exactly what I needed."

Laura pressed her lips together, "Then why does it look like, some just ripped your heart out?"

Ezra faked a laugh, "What are you talking about? Everyone I want is here." He kissed her tempo. Ezra didn't lie, no matter how much he told Laura that he loved her. He always pictured Aria's face on hers. And now that Aria was in the same club as him, he just wondered when he would see her.

The club was full and not to mention it was a to story club. The VIP's and guest are upstairs and the rest of us townies are downstairs. Ezra and Laura had a table upstairs, Laura had connections at the club and so did Ezra. So they had managed to get a private area just for their party.

"Want to dance?" Ezra asked holding his hand out, "We haven't hit the dance floor all night."

Laura shook her head, "I'm saving myself for our wedding, why don't you go?"

Ezra nodded, "Are you sure? I can stay."

"No No, you go. Have fun, I'll just stay here and watch our stuff. Besides, I'm still waiting for Karen to come back with a new pitcher of beer." She pointed to her friend that was talking up a storm with a guy she had just meant.

"I'll let her know on my way down." Ezra told her with a kiss to her hair as he got up and headed downstairs.

* * *

Aria was on her 8th shot of the night, still feeling the mood. It also didn't help that she was thinking about Ezra all night. She thought about the way he looked, the last final kiss they had shared when they were on his couch talking about college life.

"Hello Aria," Wesley, Ezra's brother approached her, "I was wondering when I would have the opportunity to talk to you." He eyed her up and down.

"Hello Wesley, How are you?" She slurred. "Still the bad boy I see."

He laughed, "Nope, I'm actually doing pretty well. I'm not the same person I used to be when we meant back in Rosewood." He smirked with a little game light in his eyes.

Aria sighed, "What do you want Wesley?"

He smirked again, "Have a dance with me? I just want to talk." He said getting closer to her hear, "I know the real reason you broke up with Ezra."

She inhaled a breath and let it out when Wesley grabbed her hand and walked her out to the dance floor. He wrapped an arm around her waist and took Aria more centered of the floor.

"So, how have you really been?" He asked above the noise, "Because if I know my brother, and I believe I do. He's not happy with Laura."

Aria laughed, "Can we please not talk about him. I just want to enjoy my night." She slurred a little as a new song blared across the speaker.

Wesley and Aria spent the next hour or so on the dance floor. They were actually having a good time before Ezra caught sight of the two bumpin and grindin on one another.

He walked up and stood in front of them, with hurt and frustration written all over his face. Aria looked up and unhooked her arm from around Wesley's neck. He took his arm that was wrapped around her waist and they both stood froze looking into Ezra's hurtful eye.

"You son of a bitch." Ezra yelled out, "How could you?"

"Ezra it's not what you think." Wesley defended himself, "We were just dancing."

"Right, with your hand on Aria's ass?" Ezra shook his head, "I thought you changed. I thought wrong." And with that Ezra gave Aria one glare down before turning on his heel and walking over towards the doors that lead him out of the club.

Aria turned around and looked at Wesley confused, "What the hell just happen?" The words came out of her mouth clear as day, "We didn't do anything."

Wesley rubbed the back of his neck, "He loves you Aria, and He has always loved you."

Aria bit her lip and closed her eyes, as she moved away from Wesley. Aria always new that Ezra loved her, but the fact that he was getting married. She didn't want to mess with that, she didn't want to show her true feelings and have everything turning upside down.

"Ezra!" Aria yelled walking out of the night club. He was already walking down the street rubbing his face, "Ezra!" In her 4 inch heels, Aria still managed to catch up to him. "Please stop."

"Why?" He stopped when Aria stood in front of him, "You can do whatever you want. You broke up with me remember?"

"Your getting married? Ezra, why are you still harvesting these feelings for me?" She crossed her arms as the cold midnight air hit her back. Ezra took off his Jacket and draped it over her. "Thank you!"

Ezra nodded, "I thought, that if we were to ever see one another again. It wouldn't be like this. But your right, Laura has been good for me. And I was wrong to think that I could have just used her as comfort." He sided, "I'm getting married and your living your dream." He moved away from Aria, turning back towards the club, "That's what you wanted right."

"Ezra." Aria said with heartbreak, "That's not what I wanted. Yes, I wanted you to full fill your dream as well. I wanted you to live a life without complications, can you just stop and think what would have happen if you did purpose to me that night? Where would we be now?"

Ezra turned and looked at her in disbelief, "You knew I was going to purpose to you?"

She nodded, "Yes, I did. Ezra, I still would have said no. There was so much life ahead of us, just look at you now. You have this amazing woman in that club waiting for you. Don't make mistakes or bad choices that you'll regret later." With that being said Aria lent up an inch and kissed Ezra on the cheek, "I will always love you. I'm sorry"

* * *

Ezra woke up the next morning feeling slightly more on edge. He got up and did his morning routine, before going out for a short jog leading up to the Starbucks just down the street from their condo.

He walked inside and greeted the staff and ordered his double tall latte, with a splash of Hazelnut. He walked over to the news stand just outside the shop and grabbed a newspaper. Walking back inside him grabbed his now ready Coffee and sat near the back window that over looked Bookstore.

"Mr. Fitz. How are the weddings plans going?" One of his students from his non-prep school asked.

"Very well Violet, thank you. How are your reading list going?" He asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Do we really have to read to kill a Mocking bird?" She grumbled causing Ezra to laugh.

"Yes, it one of the requirements. I will be back in a couple of weeks to read all of your book reports."

His student rolled her eyes, "Well, I tried." She smiled, "Have a great wedding. Ms. Evans is a lucky woman."

Ezra nodded, not feeling so sure about that comment. He always thought that he was making the right choice, but after running into Aria and having that talk with her. He needed to know more, more on the reason why. Why did Aria break up with him?

After finishing his coffee, he walked back to his condo and took a shower. Laura had spent the night at her sister's house leaving Ezra with Hardy and Wesley who was knocked out in the guest bedroom. With Wesley on the floor and Hardy on the bed. He left them both a note and told them both to clean up their mess, because he wasn't their maid.

He went down to Elm Street where he heard Aria lived. That's the best thing about his brother; he talks a lot of shit in his sleep. Ezra once found out that he lost his virginity at the age of 15 to this first time girlfriend, because Wesley was moaning out his pleasures.

Ezra stopped and looked around the street. There were dozens of homes and they all looked the same, until he started to walk down the street more. The one thing his brother didn't mention is what house Aria lived in.

Ezra stopped at the corner of Elm and Maple. He looked around him and sat down at one of the Bus Stops. He didn't know what he was doing; he didn't even know what he was going to say. But he knew he needed the answers to the millions of questions running through his brain.

"Ezra?" He heard a voice saying his name and looked up from his phone, "That's your name right?"

He nodded, "I'm sorry I didn't get your name?" He stood up from the bench and stuck out his hand.

"Joyce, are you looking for Aria?"

He shrugged, "Yes, can you point me to the right house?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Why?"

"I need my Jacket back. I can't tell my fiancée' that I had given it to my ex-girlfriend." He somewhat lied.

She looked at him unsure, but ended up pointing across the street. "I just came from there. She's got a major hangover." Joyce laughed,

"Thank you!" Ezra smiled and looked up at the house. It was a simple townhouse, with no fence. A big red brick color looking door.

He walked up the stairs and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later Ezra could hear soft footsteps walking up toward the door.

"Aria, Can we talk?" Ezra asked the second the door creep open.

"How did you know where I lived?"

He shrugged, "I didn't. Wesley talks in his sleep, he told him about Elm. I have been walking around for a good half hour before I ran into your friend Joyce."

"Oh, so what did you want to talk about?" She asked moving to the side letting him in.

"About what happen to us" He stopped in the hallway and turned to face Aria with determine eyes. "I really need to know."

Aria nodded, "I got scared. I was barely 18 and I knew this was coming. Ezra, I saw you at Tiffany's when you got the ring." She sighed, "I wanted to explore and if I did that, I didn't want you to feel like I was just stringing you along."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why?" Ezra pleaded taking her hands in his, "I've been going crazy thinking about you. I think I've sent you at least five emails a day, and text messages. Until a guy called and told me to stop." Ezra laughed, "I missed you so much, and Aria you don't even know."

"But you're getting married."

Ezra sighed and brought her shaking hands up to his heart, "But I can break it off, I want to break it off. I asked the wrong woman to marry me."

Aria looked at their hands, as they still fit into one. This spark that she had once felt for Ezra, the spark that she knew never had let. Was returning as fast as she could think of the next thing to do. She looked up into his dark blue eyes, and gave him the tiniest smile.

"I can't let you do that" She mumbled, "Although I would love it. I can't let you break Laura's heart like that. I can't let you going on with life asking yourself what if."

Ezra let out a laugh as he dropped her hands, "I have been asking myself that for the last five years. But I have never thought about it with Laura. I want you; I've always wanted you from the time you sat down two stools over in that dainty bar." At that moment Ezra, pulled Aria into him and gave her a kiss. One full of passion and surprise, a kiss that he had put his heart and soul into. "Please don't run away from me."

"I have too, I'm sorry." Aria said with shortness of breath as she opened the door and moved aside to open her closet. "I believe this is yours."

Ezra nodded as he took his jacket and walked out the door, "Have a good life Aria, remember that I care and love you. Always." With that said Ezra walked out the door for good.

Aria shut the door behind her and let out the tears that she was holding, the second her lips touched his. She felt everything that Ezra was trying to offer, she felt the love and lust of it all. But she was too stubborn to tell Ezra the truth. She wanted to see where this could have gone, she wanted to know what it would be like to have taken that ring when Ezra was going to purpose to her.

* * *

The day of the wedding.

Ezra stood up proud on his wedding day. Over the last five days he thought about what Aria said to him. That he shouldn't break up his wedding just to be with her, that breaking up his wedding would only break Laura's heart.

Although if Ezra had to do it, he would. With doubts treading his mind, Hardy and the rest of his groomsman finished up getting ready for the big day.

"Alright men, I need a few minutes with my brother." Wesley called out. "Now, leave." He demanded.

Ezra turned from the mirror just after fixing his tie to look at his brother and best friend.

"What's going on?" He questioned.

"I could ask you the same thing?" Wesley questioned him, "What's going on with you? It's like your here, but your mind is a million miles away."

Ezra laughed at his statement, "I'm just nervous. Guys, this is my wedding."

Hardy laughed right in his face, "So this has nothing to do with a certain Woman...?"

Ezra rolled his eyes, "Fine, I went to see Aria. But the way I'm feeling has nothing to do with her, I asked her to get back together; that I was going to call everything off but she said no. So here I am."

Wesley nodded, "I heard from her friend this morning, Ezra I know this isn't a great time to tell you but-" He trailed off and looked at Hardy,

"But what?" Ezra asked demanding for his brother to hurry up, "tell me!"

"Aria passed a couple of days ago." Hardy finished, "I'm sorry, Joyce said that Aria had been suffering cancer for the last six years."

At that point Ezra let his tears fall, "What?"

They both nodded, "Aria had stopped her chemo, just so she could have her last state of fun. She wanted to enjoy her life; she didn't want you to be having to suffer because of her." Wesley told him, "I'm sorry man; we both knew how much you love Aria. But you can't mess with faith. It was Aria's time to go."

"Joyce came to see me," Hardy coughed and went over to his bag, "She wanted to make sure that you had this book. Aria had written it, I guess after you left her house." He handed Ezra a book with the letter sticking out of it, "It's all the emails Aria had drafted, after she had read yours."

Ezra cried as he took the book, thinking how can this have happen. Why didn't she tell him, what was happening when they were dating?

"There's one more thing, but Joyce didn't want to tell me." Hardy told him, "She said, you had to go through with the wedding and find peace with yourself before you call her." He handed him Joyce phone number.

"Did she at least tell you when the funeral is?"

Wesley and Hardy both sucked in a breath, "Yes, but we have to get this wedding on the road." Hardy patted Ezra's back.

"No," Ezra demanded, "The wedding is off, that's it." Ezra picked up his coat, "I'm sorry, but both of you knew this was coming. It's over!"

He clutched the book in his hands and ran out the back door.

* * *

"Open this door!" Ezra yelled as he pounded on Aria's townhouse, "Please, just open-"

"What are you doing here?" Ella yelled, "You're going to wake up Emerson," She sighed.

"Who?" Ezra looked at her through knitted eyes, "whose Emerson?"

"Please, just come in and have a seat." She opened the door wider and waited for him to enter.

Ezra hesitated for a little bit but ended up walking into the hallway where he once kissed Aria with full passion.

"What are you doing here?" Ella asked closing the door, "Aren't you supposed to be at your wedding?"

Ezra nodded, "Yes, it's over. It never would have lasted Anyways" He explained, "What's it too you?"

Ella rolled her eyes and crossed her arm's over my chest, "What do you want? Don't be coming in here with this kind of attitude, Ezra I defended you. I told Aria she was making a mistake the day; she had told me that she broken up with you." Ella sighed, "Just tell me what you want?"

Ezra nodded, "I'm sorry. But when you find out the day of your wedding; that the love of your life has-" He stopped unable to find the words, "Gone." He sniffled, "There's no other way to comprehend the situation."

"You're right, Aria should have told you. But that's beside the problem, Aria is gone. She had written specific instructions on how to handle each and every detail up to her very last breath. That day you had come here and kissed her, she wrote about it." Ella pointed to the book in his hand, "Everything is in the very last letter."

Ezra looked up the stairs as he and Ella heard little footsteps running, he froze when a little boy ran up and into Ella's arms.

"I miss mama," He cried, "I wish mama was here,"

Tears sprang to Ella's eyes, as she cradled the little boy, "She's in a better place. Emerson, please be strong." She kissed the top of his head, "I want you to meet someone." She whispered, "This is Ezra."

Emerson smiled, "I know who you are." he wiggled out of Ella's arm's and she placed him on the floor. "Your my dad."

"I believe that too." Ezra choked out, "Why didn't your mother tell me?"

Emerson shrugged his shoulders, "She showed me pictures of you. Mama never wanted me to go on with life not knowing what my Dad looked like." He explained.

Ezra chuckled, "Your vocabulary is really good."

Ella laughed, "Aria, made sure that; when she left us, Emerson was well educated."

Ezra nodded as he took another glace down at Emerson, "How old are you?"

"I'm going to be five," He held up his fingers. "How old are you?"

"Old enough." Ezra smiled, "Ella, um do you mind if I spent some time with him?"

"Sure, but didn't you respect Aria's wishes?"

Ezra froze, "How did you expect me to follow her wishes? I wasn't even really in love with that woman, my mother made me marry her. Because she came from a good and stable home, if it was up to me. I would have asked Aria to marry me the night of her Graduation."

Ella sighed, "Aria didn't want you to know."

"About what?" Ezra hissed, "About my son or the fact that she was sick?"

"Both." Ella sucked in a breath and ordered Emerson to go upstairs, once he left Ella explained, "Aria loved you, deeply. When Byron and I found out she was pregnant Aria had to stop treatment. She went into shock more than a dozen times, and almost lost Emerson. She didn't want to go on, knowing if this child didn't make it; that you might somehow blame her for it."

Ezra rubbed his face as he turned away from Ella. It was one thing to cry, but to cry in front of someone like Ella Montgomery. That was a totally different story.

"I wished she would have told me."

Ella nodded, "I've told her a million times, but she refused to let you suffer because of her."

"How do you think I feel now? I would have lasted a life time knowing that I spent Aria's finally days with her, then not at all." he turned around, "What exactly did Aria have?"

Ella sighed as she sat down on the couch, "They could never find the root of the cancer. First it was just radiation and then chemo, for about four years." Ella sucked in a breath, "It just happened so fast, we didn't even know Aria was suffering because she lived life to her fullest."

"Ella-"

"Ezra," Ella cut him off looking him in the eyes, "I'm sorry that Aria left you. But you have to understand it from her point of view. She wanted you to live your life not wanting you to see her suffering every day. She wanted to do her best in raising Emerson and trying her hardest to finish college. This last year, was the roughest. Aria, would have these terrible mood swings. Aria would wake up crying and pleading from your comfort. But decided against it,"

"I wished I would have known." Ella and Ezra took a moment of silence. Before Ezra spoke again, "So what do we do now?"

Ella shrugged, "I was planning on moving back to Rosewood." She told Ezra with a firm look in her eye, "Aria's last and dying wishes were for you to marry that woman."

Ezra looked at Ella with disbelief, "But things change; and now. I am going to start raising my son, like it should have been from day one."

**Okay so I wanted to try something a little different. And there it was ^^^ so tell me what you think and if you want me to do another chapter having Aria's finale letter to Ezra in it. But then y'all would have to give me a few days to write it or sooner depending on the extent of the chapter. **

**So review and let me know. I'm sorry if there were any mistakes I didn't proof read this as I went along.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I am so sorry that this took longer than it was supposed to. And to be honest I had this in my memory stick for weeks and looked at and looked at it. Thinking it wasn't good enough to upload, but even though I still think it's not good enough. I just wanted to get this last chapter up. **

**I love you all for reviewing, and I hope you like this ending letter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Dearest Ezra,_

_Over the last five years I have to say I enjoyed my life to the fullest. I have managed to survive High School with my crazy Stalker; I have manage to carry on with life with my hair. *small joke* But most of all I have meant the one and only I would love to call my soul mate. 'You!' Ezra, before the day that I have meant you my life wasn't complete. Life without you these past few years has been anything but a nightmare. _

_I had Emerson my freshman year; I was already pregnant before my graduation. That day that I had seen you in Tiffany's, I was just coming out of the doctor's office; having him tell me that I would have to stop all treatment if I wanted our child to live a full life. So that's what I did. _

_A few days before I had gotten back from Iceland; I found out that I had cancer. I never knew I had it because I was dealing with life, without any down fall. The doctors said that it was miracle that I had even manage to go on with life this far and not have any complications. But that all soon started to fall when I started treatment; I know what you must be thinking. Why didn't my hair fall out? *laughs* I was blessed that way, I was so fortunate to have my hair still intact on my head. Although there were still a few that would fall from time to time; and I did have a few bald spots. I was still fortunate; I count my blessings every day for it._

**At this point Ezra placed the letter down on the coffee table in front of him; he didn't know what to think. This was Aria's finale letter and it was address to him. What was he supposed to do now? How could he possibly live life knowing that he was going to be alone and raising a son?**

**Ezra paused a few breaths and closed his eyes trying to imagine Aria sitting next to him; with her head on his shoulder watching some kind of movie. He imagined them having coffee and bagels in the morning and him dropping Aria off to school right after. As those memories flooded his mind Ezra managed to shed a few tears and letting them fall onto his tailored suit. **

**Emerson and Ella were upstairs giving him some time to himself before coming back down. Wiping his face Ezra picked the letter back up and sucked in a few deep breaths trying to compose himself. It was like he was having a break down; which he was. But he was trying his best to keep it all in. He didn't want Ella to come walking down stairs with his son; and for the first time of meeting him. Having Emerson watch his father cry.**

_My dearest Ezra, I want you to enjoy life. It's one of the reasons why I wanted you to marry that woman. As much as I wished it was us walking down that aisle; I knew you would find someone just as great as me. *Giggles* _Ezra laughed to himself. _I was kidding, but I knew you would have to move on at one point and I am happy for that. I couldn't move on myself knowing that you were unhappy. But I saw that spark in your eye; and as much as you want to deny it. You love that woman; you were just caught up in the moment of seeing me and having all our memories wash up to you like the sea._

_We have dreamed together. Laughed together. Whenever I needed your comfort and strength, your level-headedness and rationality, you were always there for me. Our relationship has gone through a lot of things ranging from the serious __**"You were his student and he was your teacher"**__ we were able to weather the storms together, you and I mainly because we knew how to properly steer the relationship back to its proper course._

_Ezra, I don't regret ever meeting you. The only thing I wish I could have done differently was never letting you go. I regret doing it every day. As each day went by I wished that you were by my side; whispering words of wisdom and being understanding when I do something stupid. You were there for me when I was having my toughest moments and never really judged me upon them. I owe you everything and I hope you'll be able to forgive me for all the selfish things that I had done._

_Ezra, please don't go on with life thinking what if. Please be true to yourself and be honest with Emerson. I have tried over and over to tell him about us and how we meant. But that was when he was three; I have showed him pictures of us together as an actual couple and he placed a smile on his face every time. Emerson is the light at our darkest tunnel a major gift that I would never return._

_I know this letter isn't explaining much. It's mostly telling you a whole bunch of gibberish nonsense and I just hope that you know where I'm coming from seeing as you could always read me like a book._

_You have shown me what love is and what it feels like to be loved. Every time you kissed me and our lips touched so softly, I could feel it. I got the same magical feeling as our first kiss. I could feel it when our hearts get so close they are beating as one._

_I don't know why I am writing this right now. Maybe I am just nostalgic of how we used to be. I didn't know that I had to do this nor ever planned of doing it. Yet I did, because you are a part of me, you have a space in my heart that no one else could ever replace._

_Well this is the last of the letter; I really wish that I had more time with you and our son but my ship has sailed. There's a higher power calling my name. I am writing this letter to you a couple days before your wedding; there's a saying that… You know when your time is up. You know when you will depart from this world._

_Thank you so much for having been here in my life. I really wished that you'd stay forever, but I am thankful that you have some part of your life spent with me. The moments we shared are priceless and I cherish them in my heart, FOREVER._

_I love you Ezra, I always have and always will. We will meet again someday; I can feel it. The two of us floating around up in heaven seeing our grandchildren grow and watching over them. Please give a big hug and kiss to Emerson for me every day; or until the day that he pushes you away._

_Please take care of one another and make sure he gets to school on time. We all know how you like to be fashionably late for things. *LOL*. And one more thing before I end this; the girls don't know about Emerson. They don't know what happen to me after I had left for college. I had dropped off the face of the earth; well not really dropped off per-say. But they didn't know what was going on, please make sure that they one day meet Emerson. I know they will love him just as much as me. Spencer and Hanna and Emily, they might even be able to help you along this new journey and your wife. I'm sure she will love Emerson just as much as me; treating him as if he was her own._

_Before I forget; I had given Emerson your last name. Emerson James Fitz._

_Much love,_

_Aria Rose Montgomery._

**Ezra sat there frozen not really knowing what to do. He understood what Aria was trying to say and he understood what had to be done. But the only thing that he knew Aria to be wrong was getting married. He would rather live alone with his son; then marry a woman that he wasn't entirely in love with. Laura was a great person and his mother did well in picking her out. But it still wasn't the same. Laura wasn't Aria and she never will be; Ezra had made a commitment to himself in that very second. He will never let Aria go; he will never see anyone else as his other half.**

**A few minutes alone and thinking to himself; Ella and Emerson returned to the living and as soon as they did that. Emerson ran straight to the couch and sat down next to Ezra. Handing him his toy car.**

"**I miss mama too. But she said that one day; we will meet again." Emerson smiled, "I love you daddy."**

"**I love you too Emerson." Ezra smiled holding back tears as he embraced his son for the first time in a hug. "We're going to be okay. I promise."**


End file.
